User blog:StarMiya/Grand Fantasia Images
Hi guys, you all know i want to bring a new leash of life into a game called grand fantasia.I'd thought i'd tell you a little about the game. There are 10 amazing classes to choose from and you can decorate your character anyway you want. There are italian and german users on this game too ^^ I also want to create a guild Nmaed PriKatsu but i can't right now without new members The first class is the Wizard class, this the most powerful magic class in the game, it's attacks are based on ice, lightening and fire and is an amazing class, the only disadvantages is its physical defence at low levels Paladin - One of the physical classes of the game, this class has almost impenetrable defence especially at the higher levels where it gives even magic classes trouble. This is the first line defence in boss battles. Berserker - Is another physical class and is the only class that is able to stun all bosses in the game. They have high attack which easily defeats any boss. Ranger - Is a physical attacker that attacks from a distance and has amazing instant attacks. This class can even summon a pet panther for a certain period of time. Assassin - The most powerful physical attacker in the game, this class is hard to defeat just hitting this class with an attack can be difficult. With both ranged and close combat attacks this class is the ultimate killer and can easily beat dungeons due to its stealth abilty. Sage - One of the healer class in the game, this class has the ability to change its form into wolf, bird or gorilla, each form has different stats, which pretty much makes this class a an all rounder. Like As sassin it has both ranged and close combat attacks and it can stealth in its wolf form too. Cleric - is the other healer class in the game. It has stronger healing abilities than a sage and can raise the stats of those around them by giving them buffs. Clerics are slow killers but can make up with it with their debuffs and defence. Engineer or Demolitionist - are the newest classes in the game all i know about these classes is that they can give other classes trouble, when properly geared Necromancer - Is my favourite class. It's the other magic class in the game and has higher defence than a wizard. The necromancer can summon pets to help kill opponents, there is no time limit to how long you can have these pets. This class relies on dark magic and can be a pain to classes who have to cast their skills. Character Looks When you start the game you'll be given a limited number of ways you can make your character look and the only clothing you'll get is armor. But after a while you'll be able to buy different looks for your character. You can make them look like a fairy an angel, school girl or even anime characters and hatsune miku. When new characters are made you will be given temporary outfits and temporary and perm mounts. they even give you the things you need to make your gear through quests and class changes. Category:Blog posts